Gothic Lovely
by Stella Purple
Summary: A long time ago, the Voltury leaders meet a White Devil. In the present time, Bella is pregnant, and Carlisle calls for help from an old colleague specialized in hybrids.
1. Tale as Old as Time

**Tale as Old as Time**

* * *

 _Amethyst, the White Devil of Vampire Empire, meets the three Voltury leaders._

* * *

This story is unedited.

 **Warning: Gore mentioned. Not written in typical story format. Half free form poetry style.**

* * *

 _A century ago._

 _Voltera, Italy._

 _The Four Leaders._

She is everywhere.

Like a ghost.

One moment she is there.

You blink, and she's gone.

Years later, you see her again.

Unchanged, untouched by time.

Her beauty is immortal.

* * *

 _Present day._

 _Forks, United States._

 _The Almost-Battle._

"This sucks," the White Devil comments, "and not even in a good way. Why do y'all have to face the thrill of facing a battle head on, when I have to stand so far away from the scene, I can only see you from afar?" Grunting, she kicks of a chunk of snow from a tree branch. "Oh well, no matter. I still have a show I can enjoy."

* * *

 _Present day._

 _Forks, United States._

 _After-Vision._

"Oh Alice, oh Alice. Why do you have to interrupt? How's gone my thrill. Oh well, oh well, I still have a bonus roll."

She jumps off from the top of highest point of a tree.

She lands.

No sound.

No snow mark.

She disappears again.

Like a ghost.

* * *

 _Present day._

 _Voltera, Italy._

 _The Three Leaders._

"You wish to read me? That is fine by me. Just so we're clear, whatever you see is your responsibility. I won't take one. Oh, you're so sure you can handle it? Well then, go right ahead."

She removes one of her gloves.

Aro reaches out and they clap hands.

One moment he is in Voltera.

The next, he is in ancient Egypt.

BC, Amethyst is the Queen.

Honey skin. White hair.

White silk robes and golden jewelry wrapped around her body.

The scene ends with billion heads beheaded.

BC, China. Still Queen.

Skin as white as snow. Hair as dark as ink.

In red oriental robes, she looks like a moving painting.

The last scene comes, with her lying atop more billions bodies with missing heads.

AC, Europe.

Sea of red.

Why is the sea red?

Oh, she just killed another billion and dumped the bodies into the water.

2000.

High-tech suit.

Weapons made out of diamonds.

Killing vampires ain't as fun, but fun netherless.

"Are you okay?"

Aro drops on his knees, making gagging sounds.

"Is that even physically possible?" she nudges Caius, who looks just as confused as Marcus.


	2. Darkness Before Dawn

**Darkness Before Dawn**

 _ **Breaking Dawn Spinoff**_

 _by Stella Purple_

* * *

 _Bella is pregnant. Carlisle calls for help from an old colleague specialized in hybrids._

* * *

Bella studies the newcomers. They come in a group of three, with the woman leading the other two men in front.

The woman is probably one of the most beautiful immortal she has ever seen. She looks like she is in 20 or younger. Her skin is pale like milk. Her hair is silky black and long, almost reaching her waistline. The soft wave of curls reflect light nicely. Although her eyes are red, they speak of kindness and perception. Her lips are red, unknown if painted or permanent, but they curve upright sincerely when she smiles.

When Carlisle approaches to shake her hand, Bella can see that the woman is only mere millimeters shorter than him, making her an average height. The woman dresses subtly in thick white coat, a dress with similar color underneath. Overall, her presence speaks of feminity—the kind that can make any female feels self-concious.

"Thank you for coming, Amethyst. This means a lot to us."

"What are friends for?" The woman, Amethyst, titles her head in a way that royalties do—practiced and elegant.

"I see that you've brought out some members of your clan, too."

"Yes. This is Travolta, one of my prodigies," she introduces the stoic looking gentleman briefly.

The man is tall, dark and handsome. His face is clean, showing just how young he is. Probably 25. His hair is cut short and styled.

Then she moves on to the man with a confident smile on his face. This one looks similar to Amethyst. Just like her, he has long hair too that is tied with a tight knot behind his head, the edges almost reach his waistline.

"And of course you know my brother, Altore. He's been kinda twitchy lately, so I thought perhaps bringing him along might leave out some air." By this admission, Bella holds her stomach protectively. "Don't worry. If he does something, you are welcomed bash him in the head," she says reassuringly.

"I trust that the others are fine?"

"Yes. I left the level headed ones back home."

"Hey!" To that Altore protests offendedly, though the smile never disappears from his face.

"Some need to stay back to manage the place while I'm gone, you know?" she says teasingly, before finally turning serious. One look at me and her eyes turn solid. In three long strides, she is at my side already. "Have you done exactly what I have instructed you to do? She doesn't look very good. When was the last time she feed? How much is the intake?" she asks Carlisle without turning to him. Amethyst checks on Bella's vitals without even physically touching her. She shows a great deal of self-restrain even though she is human. Rosalie got passed by her without even realizing it.

"Yes, we have done exactly what you said. She drank approximately 500 milliliter of blood just three hours ago."

"Well, that is not enough, obviously. But she needs to feed herself too, not just the baby."

"We tried giving her food, but no matter what, her body seems to reject the nutrition. So we need to settle on IV injection."

"Do you have meat? Raw ones, preferably. Blend them together with 10% blood and 1% salt."

"I'll get to it," Esme responds at once.

"In the mean time, take this." Amethyst pulls something out of her coat pocket to reveal a small canister can. The vampire helps her open it and pour the content into her palm. "These are called blood tablet. Do you have trouble swallowing?" Bella nods her head. "Okay. Can you please title your head back? I'll crush them right into your mouth." The pregnant girl does as told. Amethyst hovers her glove covered hand over her opened mouth and Bella hears the sound of crushed tablet, following by salty taste on her tongue.

"Drink some water," Rosalie suggests, handing her a glass.

"Thanks. It tastes better than blood," Bella thanks Amethyst, who lifts her shoulder.

"They are the same thing. Just processed differently. Have a briefcase of them."

Just like on queue, the man called Trovolta walks closer carrying a briefcase Bella missed to see before. He opens it and places it on the nearest table, showcasing dozens of similar canister placed neatly inside.

"The reason why you can tolerate the taste of blood, even though you're human, is because of the pregnancy. If you want normal food, you can try adding a tablet or two and mix them in. That might sound appalling to you, but it will make the baby able to tolerate the intake."

They take in her advice like sponge absorbing liquid. Amethyst assists on Bella's pregnancy every step of the way. She seems to be able to anticipate everything that it is almost as if she had a first-hand experience. So one day Bella voices her curiosity.

"I know that you've helped us so much already, and I don't want to sound imposing, but I'm just curious."

"That's okay. We have time. It is still a few hours before your contraction will start, anyway. But just in case, let's get you to the operating table before it becomes more difficult." Amethyst carries her without much effort, placing her gently on Carlisle's operating table. She pats the pillow to make sure it is comfortable enough for the pregnant girl, before settling on a nearby chair. The others—Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jacob—settle in around Bella as well.

"My mother was born into the Chinese Imperial Royalty. She was the ninth of ten siblings, who are all fighting for the throne. Despite that, she loves them very much. Her father was the Emperor of China, but he died in the age of thirty because of his sickness. Unbeknown to the others, he had made a royal decree announcing my mother to ascent the throne. The king knew that she was capable and smart, thus handed her the duties.

"Her ascent was unapproved by many, especially her siblings. Those who loved her turn their feelings to hatred against her, and driven by jealousy they try to take her down. Back then, it was very unlikely for a female to ascent to the throne, unless you are a widow of a king and you have no other male relatives. But my mother had five brothers, all of full royal blood, and many uncles and male distant relatives.

"They tried to bring her down, but my mother was clever as she was beautiful. She managed to got a handle of trustworthy advisories and defeat her enemies one by one, slowly but surely building a better country for the people. One day in the middle of winter, her siblings decided to work together to backstab her, eventually leading to her demise." She can see the sour faces around her, but Amethyst only smiles. "Or so everyone think. Little did they know that one of her consorts was a vampire, who is later known as my father. He wanted to turn her, but not without troubles. It was then that they realized that she was pregnant, and dying. They only had so little time to decide.

"My father single-handedly cut me out of my mother's stomach, despite her protests, and quickly turned her. Now, I was barely a few months old back then, not even a fully grown embryo yet. The thought that I was surely dead, but then he heard by heartbeat. It was determined that I had too much will to live, so he feed me with blood. I was put in a container of blood, each day added with fresh blood, and each day it was close to empty again. Combined with his power of life, he was able to help me grow to a complete embryo. This was also how he learned how to nourish a vampire-human hybrid.

"My mother continued her ruling. I was announced as the first princess of her offspring, and broke thousands of years of tradition by pronouncing me as crown princess. Ang Mei Ti, the very first in history. But you won't find that name in google, though. All traces of my existence has been erased. My paintings are still hanged in a few museums, though. Mostly my husband's works." They smile at her.

"Anyway, let's get back to the story. I remember one of mother's minister said these words to her: There is a natural order to this world, and those who try to upend it do not fare well. This movement will never survive; if you join them, you and your entire family will be shunned. At best, you will exist a pariah to be spat at and beaten-at worst, to be lynched or crucified. And for what? For what? No matter what you do it will never amount to anything more than a single drop in a limitless ocean.

"To which, she replied: What is an ocean but a multitude of drops?

"It was not only a turning point for my parents, but for me as well. Even though I was only less than a year old—excluding the correct year count—I could understand what is happening in my surrounding. It sparked something in me. I didn't really understand what it was exactly, but it made me want to become strong.

"I grew alarmingly fast, much to however my parent tried to hide that fact from everyone. The maids are sworn to secrecy, and only select few people are allowed to see me. I spent most of my days observing, when I am not sat on my mother's lap during her daily royal duties, or when it is my father's turn to take care of me. I began to learn reading before I began to walk. My father was a scholar—and a brilliant one to that—before he met my mother. He said I was unlike any other child, in so many ways. I was quite and not messy, unlike any other toddlers my age. I was observant and often caught listening to adults conversation, and they caught me staring strangely, often not believing what they see.

"My father gave me plenty of scholar books to study on. At first he only read them to me to pass time, not knowing that I can comprehend the contents. He even taught me how to read just for fun. He used to place me on his lap, and the would place the book right in front of me, which he points as he read. But then I started to learn how to talk, and he was surprised often by my questions. I was more intelligent than he was in his teen, he said!

"By the age of four, while looking like an eleven years old, I possessed the same knowledge as any other scholars in their thirties. Plus, I'm Asian, so I am most probably much younger than you picture me in your mind." They all laugh at this.

"Before that, my father also learned that by combining his power, he can actually made my mother semi-immortal, especially in the stomach area. You see, my father is gifted by the power of life, meaning he can cure people or revive the recently dead by a simple touch. This allowed them to have another baby. My brother, Altore, was born by the next spring, exactly two years difference than me. The pregnancy was smoother, much because there was no one trying to kill them. But I knew that I had to get stronger, so that I can help protect them. Who knew what bad things would have happened to us?

"The following two years, my parents had another son, Eric. Another two years, Charlotte. It was a solid 20 years of ruling, before my mother stepped down from the throne. She looked as young as when she ascent to the throne, and people are beginning to suspect, no mater how much they wish. _Wú huáng wànsuì, wànsuì, wànwànsuì. May my Emperor live and reign for ten thousand years, ten thousand years, ten thousand of ten thousand years._ They don't know just how insincere it sounds all this time, when they are suspected how young my mother looks.

"Nonetheless, my parents retreated to the inner palace residence and rarely show themselves after that. In turn, I ascended to the thrones. Now, I think that is all for now. Bella will be going into labor soon."

"That was a nice story. Promise you'll continue," she makes her swear.

True enough, she is going to labor in mere minutes. Amethyst oversees the process, so she injects morphine into her bloodstream even before Bella can feel the pain of her baby breaking her from the inside out.

"Let me help," Edward volunteers.

"Get the venom injection. Get into position. Inject her when I tell you to. Right in the heart." He nods and follows her instruction, pulling a giant needle the size of his wife's arm and angling it close to her heart.

"Rosalie, get a towel and be ready when I hand over the baby to you. The morphine has settles in. I'm gonna start the cut."

Only a whimper escapes Bella's lips when she starts the cut. It is not exactly pain, just numbness and the strange sensation of your flesh being pulled apart. Amethyst uses her nail to cut open the concrete cocoon of the stomach, before seeing the baby.

"Oh, hello there, little girl," she says, before pulling her out of Bella's stomach and hands her over to Rosalie. "Now," she tells Edward, who immediately injects her with the venom. The progress starts, but Bella looks like dead. They start to worry, but Amethyst convinces them otherwise. "You know how this works. We'll just have to play the waiting game. Meanwhile, I need to make sure the baby's alright."

"Leave. I'll take care of Bella," Alice tells her.

Rosalie has finished cleaning up Reneesme when Amethyst returns to the living room. She is cuddling the baby near by the fireplace, seeming to be playing with her.

"Sorry you didn't have enough time with your mother, kid. You'll get plenty later. She just needs to recover. Vampire-human pregnancy wasn't easy, you know?" Reneesme looks at her, as if listening to what she says.

"Do you think she can understand?" Rosalie asks.

"I believe so. I wasn't dormant even when I was pulled out of my mother's, and I wasn't as old as our little girl here. But I remember the events that occurred well."

"I thought that her eyes would be red."

"No, vampire-human hybrids are born to resemble human more. I was like my parents too, back when they were humans. My eyes were naturally black. But then they changed me into a full vampire, though 1/2 plus 1 obviously did not equals 1. I was… am more." When she sees Rosalie's face, she quickly adds, "But of course it is optional. You don't really have to change her. She'll stay a young adult forever, and that will be just fine. But my parents want extra protection, thus why they turned me. As a result, I became much stronger than normal vampires. More…. concentrated."

They watch as Reneesme listens to her story closely, smiling cheerfully when they catch her eyes.

"It seems like our little girl likes to hear stories too. Okay, why don't I continue from before? I'll just summarize the PG version. So…. I pick fights a lot. And then…. hmmmm, yeah let's skip that part. This part too. Uhhh…. Oh yeah, but then I meet my future husband, and everything else became less matter. We had kids. They were just like you, Reneesme, before I turned them to become like me once they reached adulthood. Now they've all grown up and have houses of their own. Still, that does not stop them from visiting us from time to time. The end," she finishes her story just in time when the baby falls asleep.

—

Alice predicts that the Volturi is coming, who are concerned on news about Reneesme. They thought that she is an immortal child, but they know the truth.

"So what's our battle strategy?"

"Battle? Who says anything about battle?"

"A war is coming. Alice said so herself. The Volturi has clearly made their decision. Believe me, you'd rather want to be prepared than remained ignorant in times like this. I used to make war all the time, so I know what I'm talking about."

—

When The Volturi arrives, it is Amethyst who volunteer to approach Aro first.

"We've never met before, but I possesses the knowledge you so seek to explain our current predicament. Allow me to remove my glove— Oops, my hand slipped."

It all happened so fast. One moment she was innocently removing her glove, and the next she has her arm fulling stuck through Aro's gut. She pulls out her arm and his body crumble to the ground, his face stuck frozen in shock.

"Sorry about that. I just hate build-ups," she tells the stale-shocked Volturi, then she turns behind and winks at Reneesme. It is not just the Volturi who is shock, but everyone. "Sorry you have to grow up so fast, kid, but battles aren't exactly PG." She turns back to the Volturi.

"So…. peace?" she awkwardly offers a peace sign after having struck their leader dead. A large group of them suddenly retreats, but few still remains.

The blonde leader, Caius, attacks first. His face grows into a feral growl, aiming boldly at Amethyst. She dodges gracefully fast, of course, until a few more vampires crowd her and manage to detach her arm. It flings up and is thrown across the field.

"Well, that's not a good sign," she comments in a dismissive manner. She tries to get it back, but other begin to pull her back.

In the mean time, while the war break lose, Amethyst's hand turns into its own being, a mouth formed and parting from her palm. It begins to attack any vampire it can find, whether it is enemy or friend. It only has one basic instinct; survival. And it will do just about anything to feed, much like a newborn vampire.

"Whoever gets attacked by my hand, I apologize in advance," Amethyst yells across the field, still preoccupied by the vampires surrounding her. Even with one hand, she is still able to punch throw a chess and behead someone. "Until I manage to retrieve my hand, I'd advice to avoid it as much as possible."

The hand is leeching itself on a male vampire now, crawling on to his neck and taking a big bite. The vampire screams in excruciating pain as it sucks his body alive, eating his vampire body like blood.

"It will only attack vampires. I repeat, it will attack vampires. If you are a vampire, whether you are a friend or a foe, best be distancing yourself. But most importantly if you are a friend. You don't want to go out that way, trust me."

Eventually, Amethyst manages to clear the enemies out of her way and gets to her detached hand. It barks at her like a hurt puppy, before growling throughout the entire way. Amethyst points a finger at it, which seems to gain its attention fully.

"Sit, roll over, play dead. Good hand!" The hand follows as instructed. First, it sits on the snow, then it rolls over and play dead like a well-trained pet. Once it stops moving, Amethyst picks it up and reattaches it back to her revered hand. She turns around to find Emmett and a few other clans staring at her. "Practice makes perfect," she shakes her shoulders, before proceeding to fight. It did not take long for them to overthrow the rest, once they've taken care of the leaders.

"You know, you should come visit sometime. I have a very big house that can host a lot of people comfortably," Amethyst says once the war is over. "No offense," she quickly says to Carlisle and Esme.

"None taken. Sure, we'll visit sometime."

"My house is very roomy, and it is far from outsiders. It also has an indoor garden where the kids usually play there. I'm sure Reneesme will like it there. It has 250 different kinds of flowers there. Also indoor pool, a room full of 1:12 scale doll houses, and puzzles. They start to prefer more complicated stuffs when they reach two, you know?"


End file.
